fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Hates Episode Two: SSK REALLY Hates Nick Studio 10 and current Nickelodeon
Hello everyone. Welcome back to SSK Hates. Today, we hate Nick Studio 10, along with Nickelodeon on how it's been doing lately. Okay? No? Too bad. Stuff on this show for sh*t and giggles ...I hate Cyma Zarghami. I really do. Who is she, you ask? She's the current president of Nickelodeon, no big deal. Actually... it's a BIG deal. Wait, let me change that. It's a BIG deal. Whoever thinks that Zarghami is doing the right thing to what she's done to the network should be forced away to something good. They like Rabbids Invasion, The Haunted Hathaways, and AwesomenessTV? Yeah, there's nothing better like Gravity Falls, Teen Titans Go!, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Yeah, can't blame em'. Why hasn't that woman been fired? She's ruined the network! Let's face it... Nick is never going to get better again. No matter how many shows they throw at us... it's never going to get better. But why won't it be good? Well, let's take a look at the first topic on this episode... Nick Studio 10. A person commits suicide each time that monstrosity is mentioned, and I accidentally mentioned it. R.I.P. Bob 2013 - 1988 Nick Studio 10 Nick used to have good live programming blocks like Nick in the Afternoon and U-Pick. Then they threw those out the window and replaced it with this.' Nick. F*cking. Studio. 10.' This was a live programming block that was introduced around the time Nick became at it's worst (I'll explain later). Now, how could this be bad, hm? Well, I don't know. How about checking out this sketch from the show called "Fart in a Jar"? No? Well then, you're smart. But if you liked it, then check out Foot Punch and Grossicles! No? Everyone who hates this show deserves a medal. I got one for "Avoiding This Bull". This was said to be live at Nick's headquarters in New York, but they repeated the sketches a lot that I refused to believe that statement is true. The show was hosted by four teenagers who tried to create humor to appeal to people, but they failed to do so. Guess what? They thought they appealed to adults. How silly is that? When it began, it shown multiple episodes of SpongeBob. Now, why do people hate this block? Well, the sketches above. They shown the terrible sketches before commercial break, during commercial break, after commercial break, and during the show! Why? No one knows! The show plays, and in the middle of the show, they interrupt saying "This is an important announcement", shows one of the sketches or an internet clip, and they go back to the show yelling "Nick did it!" without pausing it! They strike people's fear for nothing! This happened once even before Nick Studio 10. I was watching SpongeBob, and they interrupted the show and did the same thing! If you like Nick Studio 10, then I bet you won't care about your family's dinner because they've wasted it. Guess what NS10 has? A dog. I like dogs. If you like dogs, then you might not want to read the following: they abused the dog. The poor bloody thing! It's not an object that you can use over and over, it's a living creature! Like for example: Dog-a-pult (that's not an obvious title at all). They used a catapult, put the dog on it, launched it, and they were happy about it! What the bloody heck? I ah---... no. Just.. no. I'm not going to talk about this any longer. I'm just going to tell you what happened. The show premiered. Everyone hated it. It keeps going on hiatus. It finally ends. Rumor has it that it is coming back in the fall. Yet they still work there. Why they still work there is beyond belief. The end (of this part). If you think all that was bad, wait till you see what happens now. Current Nick Where did this network go wrong? When it replaced it's famous splat logo for something more "original". 0/10 would bang again. But the worst Nick's been is this year. I have explained it in an earlier episode of SSK Reviews, but I didn't explain everything. The Nick app. I've heard bad things about it, with people saying it crashes a lot. I decided to download it from the Windows 8 store, and I was scared of it being terrifying. You are given four sections: featured, characters, games, and videos. I decided to play a game called Patrick's Tartar Tantrum. I didn't even know I was playing. You play as Patrick Star trying to get rid of snails using tartar sauce. I didn't know what to do, so I pressed every button on my keyboard, and apparently you had to move A or D and to release the tartar sauce, you have to press the space bar. The snails weren't doing anything, they were just moving around back and forth, back and forth, back and I think you get it now. There are three rows and you must go through 2 doors on each row. When I went through a door, I just disappeared! Really. I went through a door, and Patrick went missing. I press the keys and he's just gone! Well that tells me the games are buggy. Featured has no button, so I decided to take a look at the characters section. Let's see there's SpongeBob, Ariana Grande and Jennette McCurdy from Sam & Cat, Leonardo from TMNT, that kid from The Haunted Hathaways. Rabbids. Sanjay and Craig. B.O.B., that blue guy from Monsters vs. Aliens, that movie has a show now? Bloom from f*cking Winx Club. That singer from that show. Lucas Cruikshank? But I thought he left the network? The Red Power Ranger (because names don't matter). Ryan Potter. Who the heck is Ryan Potter? It says he's from Supah Ninjas, but what's a Supah Ninjas? Guess what? There's a character named Burkley Duffeild from House of Anubis, and they have no images. Characters, huh? The only characters I were happy to see were SpongeBob, Sanjay and Craig, Korra, and that's it. Nick Studio 10 has their own page WHY. The pages don't serve any '' '' information on the characters. All it is shows games, videos, and pictures, making it look like the homepage. I read some of the captions. Take a listen at them. *''Epic Boat-o-Cross Fails!'' *''Sea Horse Riding Made Easy'' *''Plankton's Craziest Poses''... this one sounds a bit inappropriate. The image explains itself. Nick needs to do better with the images. Like I said, made my day. Last but not least, the videos. I decided to take a look at a video called Summer Jam Alert!. A terrible combination of clips from Nick's shows with the song from the annoying Wendell & Vinnie "Bro Code" commercial. I don't know what to say about the app. Oh wait. Yes I do. Don't buy it. It's bad. I mean it. It's not very good. I uninstalled it immediately by taking a gander upon it. Nick saw how Cartoon Network aired TV-PG rated shows, so they created Wendell & Vinnie. Now, Eggium, I respect your opinion of you liking this show, but I really don't like this. It tries to be modern with jokes like YOLO: You Only Lunch Once. I said it in my review for AwesomenessTV, so I'll say it again: YOLO means "You only live once", but it's not true as you can come back as another human or an animal. In this case, though, it's food, so you can eat again. The show is written by people who think swearing and sexual jokes are funny. It takes more than swearing and sex jokes to come up with a show. What else? Now what else do I have to say? Nothing, except Nick is going to go bankrupt in a couple of months if they don't improve. I'm glad I stopped watching Nick. It's just been unbearable. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts